


The Bridge Between Worlds

by MouseyMoo19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Fix it, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Loves Steve, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Literally some hard angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reality can be whatever I want it to be, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Messed Up, Steve Rogers is a dick, The infinity stones are pissed, Trigger warning for some domestic violence at the start, Unrequited Love, eventually, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseyMoo19/pseuds/MouseyMoo19
Summary: If you mess with time, eventually it will start to mess with you back.Full Summary on the prologue, because Endgame Spoilers.





	The Bridge Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Endgame spoilers ahead///// TRIGGER WARNING FOR SOME DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AT THE START  
> At the end of Endgame, Steve Rogers left the present to live his life with Peggy in the past. Returning to pass on the Shield to Sam Wilson, and live out the rest of his days in the current MCU timeline. 
> 
> But things very rarely turn out how you plan them... when you mess with time, eventually it will start to mess with you back. 
> 
> Sam and Bucky will be left to pick up the pieces in the fall out from Steve’s decision, with some unexpected help.

The world was shrouded in darkness. The air was heavy and humid, laying thick and oppressive over those on the ground.

The rain beat down in heavy sheets, unforgiving and relentless. Almost painful. Like bullets piercing the skin. The wind was like a scream. Over and over again. Screaming.

The thunder roared through the night, as if the very sky was going to come crashing down.

And then, when one almost felt as though there would never be any light in the world again. The sky was ignited, as if the heavens were ablaze. Anyone who happened to be out that night cringed with fear at each flash. There had been a time when the sight of lightening had lifted hope in the hearts of the people, but those times had long since ended.

These were dark times.

The snap had torn the world apart. Fractured it into so many tiny pieces it seemed impossible for it ever to become whole again. If you had been one of the few to survive that time, five years ago now, you’d remember with horror what desperation can drive people to do. Riots were rife in the streets. Mass suicide decreased the population further. Children were left without parents to starve unless they were found. There had been killings in the streets. Violence.

But the world had healed. Not completely. Never whole. But it had stitched itself back together as best it could. Some moved on, others made do. Life went on.

And then another snap.

People came back to a world which had left them behind five years ago. Children didn’t recognise there parents anymore. Some had no families left to go back to. No place in the world made new. Resources were scarce. Chaos reigned in the world again.

Which is perhaps why no one intervened in the fight between the man and the woman. Her struggling and screaming in the streets. Him feral and wild. The rain water dripping off the pavement to the road stained red. The flashes of light casting shadows over his face, making him look demonic and possessed.

Nothing would give him cause to pause. Until something did.

The very air around them became charged. Electric. It made your hairs stand on end and the very air around you fizzed and crackled.

And this time when the light flashed across the mans face. It was no longer white. The sky around them erupted into sparks of blue, green and yellow. Like a firework exploding too close to the ground.

The man and woman paused in their battle to watch.

The very night, the very air, the very world in front of them appeared to get sucked into itself. Ripped open. Torn apart. For a second they glimpsed the blood, gore and flames on the other side, before a body was spit from the gaping maw in front of them. With a flash that was just as blinding as the first, the hole collapsed in on itself. The sparks of blue, green and yellow surging into the body on the road, leaving it singed and smoking.

The man dropped the woman to the ground like a sack, where she groaned, and stood gaping.

The body heaved a groan, and raised itself up onto its knees. Hands carding through thick dark hair, breath coming short and panicked.

The man stepped forward on silent feet.

Not silent enough, however, because the body in front of them responded.

  
In a movement which was too quick and graceful to be completely human, the body had him pinned down against the road. His face pressed hard against the gravel.

“Your one of them” He spat in disgust, “An enhanced, an avenger.” The hand which gripped his neck tightened.

“How do you know that name.” The voice was that of a young woman, high and panicked. Unused to the force of her own strength.

The man beneath her choked out a harsh rasp of a laugh, “I don’t know no one who doesn’t know that damn name. Where the fuck have you been for the last five years, huh? All the shit they caused us.”

The woman gripped him roughly by the chin and forced him to face her. Her eyes were blue and wild, her face somewhat familiar but completely a stranger. Her face was bloodied and slightly burnt in places, but the cuts were already scabbing over. The yellow, blue and green energy which had surged into her was still glowing slightly from under her skin. She searched his face with horror etched in every line of her features.

“Where the fuck am I?”, her voice was both hard and terrified.

“New.. York.. you.. crazy bitch.. let me...go” Her grip on his neck had tightened in her panic. She looked about her completely lost.

“I can’t be.... I was just IN New York” She looked about her wildly. Then something he’d said before hit her, and she felt like her whole chest had caved in, she shook him wildly as his eyes had started to roll backwards into his head. “Hey.. you said something about five years.. what did you mean by that? What fucking year is it, damn it?”

“2023...” He answered with a gasp. She let him go in her horror, and he crawled away from her gasping helplessly.

Her eyes met that of the woman sprawled across the pavement, who gave a squeal of terror as she’d been talking rapidly into a cell phone, which she dropped to the street with a clatter. Sirens could be heard blearing in the distance.

With shaking limbs and a head which was spinning with thoughts and voices she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. The still smoking woman backed away in terror and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Urghhhh so there’s probably loads of typos in this, but its been in my head since I watched Endgame and so it had to come out.


End file.
